ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Spinjitzu Warriors
This is set years after Ninjago. The ninja have retired. Only Lloyd remains a ninja. However he is a sensei. A darkness is rising, threatening the peaceful land. Lloyd must find four new ninja to protect the world. He finds the ninja worthy enough to netruilize the threat. Their names are Hunter, Blake, Kenny, and Isaac. They will face tough terrain, pass hard trials, and hardest of all, Defeat the Maelstrom demons. If you want to add any characters, please put down a name, weapon, element, and position for the character. Vehicles Destiny's Return Ninja Assualt Vehicles Exo Ninja Mechs Armor Kimono eXtreme=KX Fire eXtreme=FX Lightning eXtreme=LX Earth eXtreme=EX Ice eXtreme=IX Energy eXtreme=EX Kendo Heartbreaker eXtreme=HX Assualt eXtreme=AX eNeRGy=NRG XL Suit Prologue The Ninja, having gone through so much, retired. Jay and Nya got married and a boy they named Blake. Kai Married Skylor and they had the same process as Jay and Nya,Naming their child Hunter. Cole met a girl named Kira and they found love. The previous couple got married and had a child: Kenny. Zane,and P.I.X.A.L. got married and had a boy, Isaac. Lloyd however, has a different story. He ended up a sensei. He trained and trained with Sensei wu and his father. He did get married though, to a nice lady named Chloe. They both trained with each other and soon enough, they were both promoted to sensei. And that's just the start of it.... Chapter 1 The ninja's children, now teens, were at the Four Weapons blacksmith and forge. Their parents were out on a renuion at Lloyd's private mansion. Lloyd and anyone he knew could enter, otherwise they had to be invited in. Hunter was trying to make a katana with his father's forge. Blake tried out an iron spear. Kenny was pretending to be like his father, using an iron scythe. Isaac looked around the shop and accidently step on a button. A panel in the wall opened to reveal a target practice area with shurikens. Parker started practicing with that. Then, a man appeared by the shop. Hunter noticed right away and finished forging his katana. The four teens stopped what they were doing and bowed to him. "What brings you here Sensei Lloyd?" inquired Hunter as he sheathed his newly forged katana. "I am sensing a new threat coming to Ninjago," anwsered Sensei Lloyd. "I'' want some help to ward it off." "What do you mean?" Asked Blake. "I mean that I want you four to help me!" Lloyd exclaimed."How can we help you? we're only teens!" Kenny shouted. "You underestimate yourselves." Lloyd said impatiently. "I will train you to become ninja, like your fathers were trained by my uncle who has passed." So the four teens called their parents and said they were going to train with Sensei Lloyd and become ninjas to fight a new evil. Little do they now, is that the evil they're about to face is ancient evil. They are called the Maelstrom. They're pure evil. Formed from the Overlord's essence, they were made incase the stone army failed. Seeing that their master and predessesors were defeated, they are on a quest to conquer Ninjago and will do anything to achieve their retched goal.'' Chapter 2 The four ninja-in-training had completed their practice for the day and were having dinner. Then they brushed their teeth and practiced a little more so they could burn off the calories they ate. "Do you guys know why six was afraid of seven?" Blake casually said. "Because seven ate nine!" Hunter anwsered. They all went to sleep. Eventualy they trained enough to gain their first ninja gi. When they saw them, they gasped. It was the ninja's kimono from when they fought the Overlord. They put it on and found the elemental blades in a pocket. A drill tip came out of the ground and then a maelstrom drill pod carrying five warriors, three scouts, and two titans bursted out. The good guys instantly went into fighting stances ready to attack. Using their elemental blades instantly cut down the villains. "That's just the start of it my students," Lloyd instructed. "You mean there's MORE?" Kenny blurted out. "What did you expect?" Lloyd snapped backed. "Let's focus on the matters at hand," Hunter suggesting. Soon they began plotting down what they would do. The team started to build vehicles according to the elements. They each created assualt vehicles for missions when they needed it and special armors modified to handle the extreme conditions of their new vehicles. They all then used their powers to restore the Destiny's Bounty, but with some modifications. The team renamed to the Destiny's Return, added more weapons, increased the thrust, decreased the gas usage, and many other upgrades. They soon found the golden mech again and this time, made four copies of it. After painting them in the color of their respective ninja and increasing the defensive and offensive systems as much as possible. "This should do it," Isaac said as they put on the finishing touches on their mechs. "Let's test these babies out!" Kenny annouced with joy. They activated the mechs and mech training course, and tried 'em out. "This. Is. AWESOME!!!!" Blake Shouted as he struck down another target. "I belive it's time to hunt down every last one of those Maelstrom," Sensei Lloyd said."But we need to find four special weapons designed only to damage the thick refined maelstorm armor. They are made of a special anti-maelstrom ore, known only as ultra nano golden alloy. These weapons will be able to slice and dice maelstrom units." "Wait, if those weapons are able to destroy them, then how did we defeat THESE units?!" Hunter noticed. "These soldiers were weak soldiers, just built. If the armor was just forged, it will be very weak," Lloyd complied. "Let's reverse engineer these armor components and see what we can make out of them," Blake said, and so they created their elemental extreme and energy extreme suits. They infused their new armors with ultra nano golden alloy and tried on the new suits. They folded the kimonos with care and respect and put them in a case Lloyd had kept them in since the final battle between the ninja and the overlord. Category:Story Category:Ninjago